The present invention relates to hospital textiles having low lint or dust generation, excellent in antistatic properties and water repellency, and having low air permeability. More particularly, the invention relates to hospital textiles suitable for operating gowns, nursing gowns, covering cloths, wrapping cloths, hamper bags and the like to prevent adhesion and penetration of body fluid or blood.
Previously, cotton products have been used as operating gowns, nursing gowns, covering cloths, wrapping cloths and the like, and water repellent finishes have been applied thereto as so desired. However, the hospital textile products made of cotton generate a large amount of lint or dust, due to falling off of cotton fibers, and wear and degradation thereof.
With the development of medical techniques, difficult operations have recently been performed one after another. In such circumstances, a problem is caused by the above-described lint or dust. For example, bacteria are scattered by floating dust.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,667 proposes fabrics tightly woven from continuous polyester filaments to prevent trouble caused by floating dust.
Recently, however, various high technology instruments are used in operating rooms and the like. When synthetic fiber fabrics are used, therefore, problems are encountered such as malfunction of the instruments resulting from static electricity inherent in the synthetic fibers also arises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,667, mentioned above, discloses that a polyester woven fabric is finished with a pad bath containing an antistatic compound to dissipate static electricity.
It is, however, difficult to obtain a hospital textile having durable antistatic properties by the finishing treatment as described above. In addition, some compounds used for the finishing treatment also contribute to the generation of dust.